Three's an orgy four is just wrong
by berrychi84
Summary: WARNING! This is a RenjiIchigoHichigo fic. Meaning that this IS a threesome. Also, Renji is ooc a little for good reason. Other then that? Renji is curious as to why Ichigo has so much fun doing it with some one that looks exactly like him.


Title: Three is an orgy, four is just wrong

Author: Meggers

Rating: NC-17 baby

Kinks: Voyeurism, first time double penetration, blow job, triplet-cest, belt, bondage, chair, mirror.

Paring: Renji!Ichigo/Ichigo/Ogihci+kon

Warnings/note: I do not own Bleach. Kubo-sama does. Lucky... Lucky bastard. And… All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. AND… people are probably a little OOC in this (Renji if anyone)

(Also, Ichigo will be calling his hollow Shirosaki, because Ogihci is hard to say)

"Hey Shiro…"

-"What king?"-

"Why is it you look exactly like me?"

-"Why are you asking me this so suddenly?"-

"I don't know… it's just always been on my mind is all…"

-"Well, I am you, aibou. I am you just as you are me. I was born from you… so wouldn't it make sense for me to look like you?"-

"I guess…" Ichigo was just not sure he was comfortable with some one looking _exactly_ like him… besides the fact he was white and had a blue tongue.

The hollow looked at his partner, tilting his head and grinned. -"You wanna see if we really _are_ exactly the same, king?" He licked his lips, stretching a white hand out to the other. "You know I wouldn't mind-."-

"Yeah but I would! Fuck… not even home and you are already trying to make passes at me. You've already seen me naked before anyway!"

-"Mmn… give me a reminder."-

"No."

-"Che, pussy."-

"Am not. Now shut up and get back in my head before we reach the house."

-"Alright Alright…"-

The white being walked up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him. -"But I am coming back out later for some fun, got it?"-

The orange haired man shivered as a feeling of cold ran through him, and Shirosaki was gone. He sighed, knowing full well the hollow planned on keeping his word. Looked like he wouldn't be finishing that home work after all. Damn hollows.

-----------------

When Ichigo finally made it back to his room, he was surprised that he couldn't find his body. _'I swear I left it right there on the bed… did Kon take it out? He better not be molesting any girls in my body!'_

_-'Yeah… doesn't he know you're gay?'-_

'_I'm not gay! I just…am not interested or have the time for girls…'_

_-'But you have time for me…'-_

'_Don't flatter yourself.'_

The teen jumped when he heard the door shut behind him and turned around quickly. His body looked back at him smugly.

"There you are! Kon! What did I say about taking my body without permission?! Get out of there now!"

"Quit yelling Ichigo! I'm right here!" The Shinigami looked down at his feet to see the stuffed lion standing next to him. "What are you blaming me for this time?"

"But... then who-."

"Jeez strawberry… you need to watch your body better. If I could steal your body, any body could."

Ichigo's eye's narrowed. "I don't think any one would be as stupid as you, _Renji,_ as to steal my body. Why would any one want it any ways?"

_-'King…'-_

'_Not now Shirosaki.'_

Renji walked closer to the Shinigami, making a trip around the teen. "Why? Oh common Ichi… don't you know how good ya look? Ya must have noticed how many people give ya a double take when ya pass. Even the Arrankar were fuckin' looking at yer ass when you fought them that last time… an' accordin' to Rukia, that Grimmjow one really liked ya." Breath ghosted over the teen's ear. "Don't even get me started on all da Shinigami that want yer ass…"

Ichigo flinched and backed away from the vice captain. "Shut up. I'm not _that_ good looking. You're just trying to start a fight, and I ain't in the mood for it."

"Nope, I ain't. And don't get me started on how sexy you feel when goin' in ta Bankai."

"What?!"

_-'He is right king… ya do feel sexy when you're going into Bankai… and look even more so when you _are_ in _'_Bankai.'-_ The hollow's distorted voice purred in his ears. _–'Let me out king… I want to talk to this one…'-_

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?! No! You can't! He'll kill you!"

Renji/Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "Who are you talking to Ichigo?"

_-'Common King, I'm not gunna let him attack me. I just wanna talk to him.'-_

"No! Shiro, you can't… I won't let you get attacked!"

"Ichigo…"

_-'That isn't your choice… I'm coming out...'-_

Ichigo grabbed his head, as if he could stop the hollow that way, when he felt a cold shiver run through him. He blinked and looked to his right. The pale version of him smirked.

-"Nice try King…"- He looked at Renji, whose face was one of shock. (Well, Ichigo's face) -"So yer Renji eh?"-

"Yeah… what's it to ya? Who are ya? How do ya know Ichigo…? Better yet… Why to ya look like him?"

"Could ask ya the same thing, red." The white being draped himself over Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm a hollow… this one's hollow actually. I am sure that Rukia chick told ya 'bout Ichi-chan's little transformation after ya tried to kill him."

Ichigo's body's eye's widened. "Hollow?! So yer the one that tried to kill Kuchiki-taicho!"

"Oh… That Byakuya dude? Yeah, nice fighting skills but… what a wanker. Nearly killed Ichi-chan here." Shirosaki licked the shinigami's cheek. "But we are too good for that now… aren't we?"

Ichigo snorted and looked away. "Could have handled that on my own…"

"Sure sure, aibou…"

Renji watched the two interact, slowly taking himself out of threat 'mode'. "So… what do ya want then? Yer obviously not here to attack me, or Ichigo would be making more of a fuss."

"Bastard…"

The hollow grinned. "I have a proposition for ya." He walked closer to Renji. "Since ya seem to like my king so much…"

Renji raised an eyebrow again. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He stopped in front of Renji, his hands on his hips. "Wanna join in tonight? I had already claimed his ass earlier today… but one more Ichigo look alike might be kinda… kinky."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "EXCUSE ME WHAT?! Who gave you permission to invite other people to have sex with me?! I'm not your toy!"

Shirosaki ignored him. "So… what do you say? Wanna screw the strawberry with that body?" He leaned in to whisper next to the body's ear. "He screams when you ask him to."

Renji shivered. "Well, since ya _are_ offering and what not…" He gave Ichigo a once over, grinning when the teen gulped. "I suppose a threesome won't hurt."

"Won't hurt _us_ ya mean, red. I can't guarantee that _our_ king isn't going to be feeling it for a while."

"Ahh… right ya are, _partner_."

Ichigo backed away slowly, suddenly wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. He wasn't quite sure if he was happy about his hollow whoring him out to Renji, while the Fukutaicho was in his body no less! But maybe…

The teen looked down at Kon, who was busy trying to hide himself. "Bastard! Don't you run away! Help me out here! Attach your self to one of them or something!"

The stuffed plushy snorted. "Like hell I am helping you out, you stingy bastard! You never help me! Where are you when your sisters take me and dress me up or use me as a soccer ball, huh?!"

Shirosaki looked down at the mod soul, whose back was turned to him due to the fact he was yelling at Ichigo, and bent down to grab him. "Poor Kon, are you feeling left out? That's too bad. We don't have any more Ichigo bodies for you to go into, otherwise you'd be welcome."

"HAH! Why they hell would I want to join! That's disgusting! Never happen! Get real!!"

The white being raised an eye brow. "Oh? So like to watch then? Well… can do!" Grabbing Zangetsu from Ichigo, Shirosaki stalked over to the wall with the lion stuffy and pinned him effectively between the closet and mirror by the arm.

"ARG!! MY ARM!"

"….my wall…"

"Shhh… that's not what I wanna hear from your mouth." Renji was behind Ichigo now, pressing himself into the teen's back. Ichigo gasped at the hard erection- his hard erection- pressing into his hip. "Something along the lines of "Oh…fuck me!" would do the trick."

The hollow snickered. "I like this one King. We should let him join more often."

The berry sucked in a hard breath, stuttering. "N-no… that's…"

Renji licked the rim of the orange head's ear. "I'd love to, hollow. Thank you for the invitation." Ichigo sighed, defeatedly, twitching at the contact and holding back a moan.

Picking up on this, Shirosaki smirked, grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him towards the center of the room, using his other hand to grab the chair at the desk and pull it out. Setting the chair to face Kon, who was still bitching about his arm, the white berry leads Ichigo to sit down. Catching onto what the hollow was planning, Renji lets go of the teen and stands next to the white being. Shirosaki makes quick work of the shinigami's kimono and kosode. Licking his lips as he looked over the topless orange haired teen, the white haired being grabbed Ichigo's body's shirt and pulled him down.

"Ya know what to do red. Make it tight too."

Renji smirked, crawling around to the back of the chair and grabbing Ichigo's arms. The teen gave a startled yelp, but was quickly silenced when Shirosaki leaned over him and licked a line from his belly button up, stopping at the chin only to quickly move into a kiss. Ichigo didn't mind this, he liked kissing, and it was something that he had gotten better at, but he would have liked to be able to put his arms around his hollow. However, Renji currently had them occupied behind him. It wasn't until he felt something strap around his appendages that teen broke the kiss.

"Ra-Renji… what are you doing?"

"Makin' ya more presentable for da show Ichi. Dun worry 'bout nuttin'."

The teen tilted his head back as far as it would go to look Renji upside down in the eyes. His body's shirt was missing. Some how, this made him blush. Renji chuckled, leaning in to kiss the berry. Ichigo made a surprised sound, but made no movement to break away. He had never kissed anyone other then his hollow, and although it was his body he was kissing, it was still Renji controlling the movements. He felt someone tugging at his hakama pants and he sputtered into the kiss. Renji moved away from his lips grinning.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed Ichi…" He licked down the teen's neck, hands roaming across the firm stomach to the toned chest. Ichigo twitched, seemingly forgetting about his hollow removing his pants. The belt Renji had taken off Ichigo's body was very restraining, and Ichigo was finding it hard to control himself. He _really_ needed to touch something, anything, and the fact that he couldn't even twiddle his thumbs was torture.

His breath hitched when he felt something hot and wet touch his navel, and looked down to find himself fully exposed, Shirosaki making his way down. Renji was still gorging on his nape, but looked down and smirked. "So at least we know the carpet matches the drapes…"

Ichigo groaned in mortification. "Dude, that is so old. And I told you already, my hair colour is natural!"

The hollow looked up from his job, smirking in a similar way as the red head. "What about you, Abarai… everything matching?"

Renji hummed. "Of course, but to prove it, I would have to come out of this body, which would defeat the purpose of me having sex in it, ya know."

Shirosaki cackled, continuing his trip down south. "Right you are…"

Ichigo gasped when a sudden warmness engulfed him and nearly choked on his own tongue. "Shiro- GAH not so quickly!"

Hands clutched his jaw gently and directed his hazy gaze to the mirror in front of him. "Ya see that Ichigo? Do ya see what we are doin' to ya? Does it turn ya on?"

The orange haired teen grunted, trying to ignore the taunts. But the image of his flushed body, his hollow on his knees between his legs, and Renji in his body with his head buried in his neck was very distracting. He felt his face burn up quickly, and tried to look away. Why the scene was so addictive was beyond him. He could hear Kon making noise and looked up to see the lion stuffy trying to pull Zangetsu out of his arm. He also caught the mod soul sneaking peeks at the trio every few minutes before growling and resuming his useless task.

When he saw Renji remove his pants and boxers, he suddenly became very aware at how good he really _did_ look. As if Shirosaki wasn't enough to prove the point, watching himself move in such a sexual manner was _very_ exotic. He also noticed his hollow was still clothed, and mumbled his disapproval.

Shirosaki looked up at the shinigami, not stopping his actions at all, and Ichigo felt something inside him tighten. He really hated it when his hollow looked him in the eyes when he was giving him a blow job. It made it hard to keep his composure. "You're….your clothing…"

"I've got it." Renji suddenly moved from his side and made his way behind his hollow. The white being hummed around Ichigo, making the teen gasp and hunch forward. "Sh-shit…"

Once behind the hollow, Renji could get a great view of the struggling berry. "Gods you look tasty Ichigo, all flushed and writhing like that." He began undressing the white Ichigo look alike, letting his fingers run across the smooth pale skin. As he relieved Shirosaki of his Hakama pants, he leaned in to whisper against the hollow's ear. "Why don't we move this to the bed, eh?"

Shirosaki shivered against the hot voice at his ear, causing Ichigo to groan in response to the sudden movement. Removing his mouth from the teen's length, he grinned up at Ichigo's body. "Sounds good ta me red. Ya grab the king, I'll grab the supplies."

Ichigo whined as the hollow's warm mouth left his body, and watched as his hollow stood and walked towards the desk. He was going to ask where the white one was going, but his view was suddenly obstructed by his body looming in front of him. "Ren…ji?"

"Common Ichi, lets move ya somewhere where we can _work_ on ya better, neh?"

"Huh…?"

"Just stand dumb ass."

Ichigo briefly wondered if he _could_ stand up. His legs felt like mush, and his body was still shaking with pleasure. He looked back up at Renji with half mast eyes. "Could you maybe… help me up?"

Renji chuckled, grabbing the teen's right arm and lifting him up. Ichigo's hands were still bound behind him, and he look grumpily at his twin. "And can you take this off me?"

Renji looked over at the white berry. "How 'bout the belt hollow? Should I take it off?"

Shirosaki grinned one of his face splitting grins. "'Course not. It's more fun this way." Pulling a tube out of the drawer, Renji snorted. "You keep that in the desk? Why not under the pillow or something?"

The hollow cackled. "Because yesterday we did it _over_ the desk, and that one forgot to put it back under the mattress."

The red head, though currently orange, whistled. "Ya guys like kinky shit a lot don't ya?"

More cackling came from the white being. "Well, despite how he may always act, King likes to be the _horse_ most of the time."

Directing Ichigo over to the bed, Renji pushed him onto his back. The teen hit with a soft thump, grunting quietly. Leaning over to give him a quick kiss, Ichigo could feel his human body's erection pressing against him. Surprisingly not turned off by this, the orange haired teen pressed upward, earning a pleased groan from the body above him. Renji looked down at him with Ichigo's heated eyes. "Don't be doing that, or I am going to fuck ya into the mattress right now. Yer too damn sexy to be pulling that shit and think ya are gunna get away with it without any repercussions."

"Well then, why don't ya start, red? I mean, ya are the _guest_ tonight." Renji looked behind him and caught the tube that was passed his way.

"Really… how nice of you hollow."

"Hnn… not really."

Coating his fingers in the lube, Renji oiled the teen entrance before slipping two slick fingers into the Shinigami. Ichigo gasped, arching upwards. Smirking at the response, Renji prodded his fingers around in the tight warmth, scissoring and stretching the teen out. Ichigo wiggled under the Vice captain, gasping and moaning every time the other got close to his prostate. When Renji finally did find the teens sweet spot, Ichigo bucked, almost screaming with pleasure. Removing his fingers from the boy, Renji grabbed the tube and quickly slicked himself with the contents, then positioned himself at the teen's quivering entrance. With one hard thrust he entered the orange haired Shinigami, closing his eyes and listening to the cries of ecstasy that erupted from said Shinigami.

Ichigo whined, unable to wrap his arms around the other. With every thrust in the teen gasped, toes curling and head bent back at a painful angle. Renji took advantage of the exposed neck and latched onto the nape, sucking greedily. Ichigo fisted what little fabric he could grab behind him, trying desperately not to go insane. He heard his hollow make a noise, and opened an eye look enough to see the white being watching the two of them intently with lust filled eyes. He suddenly grabbed Renji's shoulder, and Ichigo wondered if he was going to pull the red head off of him.

"Sit up for a moment with him would ya? I have an idea that will both get us points."

Renji did as he was asked, grabbing Ichigo's waist and sitting up, not pulling out of the teen throughout the operation. Once in a sitting position, Ichigo resting snugly in his lap, Renji looked at the hollow. "Now what?"

Shirosaki didn't answer, but instead crawled onto the bed and sat behind Ichigo. Grabbing the teen's bound hands he removed the belt and let them go. Ichigo immediately put them around Renji's shoulders, blunt finger nails digging into his body's back. He felt his hollow groping around for something, and sneaked a peek back at what he was doing.

"Shiro- AH! Why… why are you coa-aaah-ating yourself?"

The white berry looked up with a sickening grin, and Ichigo felt his stomach drop. "You aren't going to-."

Shirosaki pulled himself into Ichigo's back, draping his legs over Renji's, just as Ichigo had them. His hands grasped Ichigo's ass and lifted him slightly, before looking at Renji with a pleased smirk. "Pardon the intrusion." Pressing himself into the teen slowly, Ichigo felt himself being stretched beyond his limits.

"Fuck fuck fuck you fucker! That hurts like a bitch! Take it out!"

"Shhh, you're fine King. The human body has an amazing ability to adjust itself to its surroundings."

"Fuuaaacck stop lying you stupid bastard! You have no idea how much this hurts!"

"Ah, and you have no idea how good ya feel."

With one small thrust the white haired being was all the way in, and Ichigo attached his mouth to Renji's neck. The vice captain groaned. "It's a lot tighter now… how the hell are we gunna move?"

The hollow licked his aibou's exposed neck. "Like this." He pushed up on the teens behind, raising his ass before dropping him. Ichigo moaned into his body's neck, gripping the shoulders tighter. Renji bit his lip, tensing his hold on the teen's waist. The awkward thrust's began, slow fully painful, and yet all the while still pleasurable. Ichigo could feel the pain dulling to a low numb feeling as he slowly got accustomed to the rhythm that picked up. The words coming from his mouth were no longer comprehendible, and he could feel himself getting closer to his release at every thrust. When some one hit his prostate, he screamed.

"I can't… not much longer… oh shit again…"

Some one seemed to get the hint, as his prostate was pounded against one more time. Ichigo felt something inside his mind explode, and suddenly he could only see white. His whole body shook with pleasure as he released, covering both of his bodies.

Renji and Shirosaki groaned simultaneously when Ichigo released, the teen becoming very tight at that moment. It was only a few more thrusts before Renji felt himself reach his climax, the hollow following not too far behind. Ichigo moaned as his insides burned hot when the two released, and hissed in pain when they pulled out.

The trio lay on the bed panting for a solid five minutes before they heard a voice. "…You. Three. Are. Freaks. NOW GET ME DOWN FROM HERE SO I CAN GO WASH MY EYES OUT WITH CYINIDE!"

Shirosaki lifted his head up lazily from where it rested on Ichigo's back. "Oh, hello Kon. Forgot about you. How was the show?"

"Disgusting! You three should be imprisoned for that kind of act! I should get a reward for having to watch that!"

Ichigo groaned tiredly. "Shut up Kon. We both know you loved that. Fuck… I catch you watching Shirosaki and I going at it all the time."

"EH? WHAT?! YOU LIE! ICHIGO!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

Renji chuckled. "You know… I think I will take you up on that offer of joining you again hollow."

The white berry smirked. "Oh? Was it that good?"

"Yeah, but I think catching a stuffed toy trying to jack off afterwards just finishes the deal for me."

Ichigo buried his face into the bed. Seriously, Renji and Shirosaki could be too similar for comfort. The sick perverts…

FIN 2DAMAX


End file.
